Crazy Girl
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Girl writes diary entry about her stay in the crazy home and the friend she makes.


Padded.

The walls were a soft pad, the color of white. There were 200 pads with about 1,000 stains of some kind. I know, cause I counted.

How long have I been here? A year or two? Maybe. But I've only been in the safe cell a week.

I'd probably wouldn't be in this safe cell if I hadn't screamed at the doctor. Ah, well. Life goes on, I guess. I get to go see the other crazies soon, they always let us out for lunch. Most of us are teens, so I guess they try to make it seem at least a little normal. Let us socialize and what not. But no one usually talks, we just sit, eat, and leave.

I use to talk to someone though. He was a boy. I don't usually talk to boys, but he was talking to himself and it sounded interesting. So I asked him, "Is the green kid you talk about really an Alien?" I don't really believe in the paranormal stuff, but I saw this kid a lot, and he always looked like he had something to say. So I thought if its so important to him, it must be true in some way. That how we became lunch buddies! Just one question and the kid thought I wanted to hear everything. Not that I minded, it was nice talking with someone that didn't talk like a re-uh-slow person. He told me about the green kid, Zim. Said he was an alien trying to take over Earth and that he was the only one to notice. I told him it was a shame, just he seemed so smart to me. That made him smile, I liked his smile. Anyway after he pretty much told me everything about the Zim-alien, he told me about his family. He didn't have a mom, his dad told him she died, but he thinks aliens took her in to space with them. Said his mom was pretty, he saw her picture. He also said he had a sister, Gaz. She looks like his mom, but she's kind of mean and scary. While his mom was nice and kind. I told him, everyones different and that just cause they look the same doesn't mean they are. He smile again say I was probaly right, that he wished Gaz was still a little nicer to him. I just shrugged, I didn't have a brother or sister, how was I to say how they should act? So after telling me about his sister, he told me about his father. I don't like the sound of his dad. Aparently, his dad, the world famous Membrane, was a great smart dude, but not a very loving father-figure. He was never home, missed their birthdays and only visited once a year. Plus now that the kid was locked up here, he never visited. That made me cry, that got the kid (Dib, just remembered his name) into trouble. They watchers in this place don't like it when the crazies are mean to each other. The day after his pinishment, I old him I was sorry for crying. He just smiled kindly and said it was okay. I hugged him, that scared him at fist, then he hugged me back. I don't think he wanted me to hear, but while we were hugging he whispered "Sorry. I'll miss you." I acted like I hadn't heard him and we had lunch together. Then I never saw him again. I cried, he told me so much about him and he didn't even know my name, but I still liked him. He was the bestest friend I ever had. I even asked one of the nicer watchers what happened to him, they said that h wasn't crazy anymore so his father came and got him. I cried again, aparently I cry a lot. So the day after he left I vowed to become as not crazy as a possibly could, so that I could find him.

And I've been trying for ayear now. But the stress of trying got to me, so then I yelled at that doctor and now I am locked up in this stupid safe cell, waiting for lunch. Though they never came to get me for lunch, instead I got a visitor. It was the kids dad, Membrane. He got special permission to take me out to eat. I didn't argue, food was food. So we went out to eat and it was nice. Mr. Membrane asked me questions like:

"How are you?" I am fine, thanks for asking.

"Are you right in the mind?" I like to think so *smile*.

"Do they treat you nice there?" As well as you can get there.

and "Do you like my son, Dib?"

I blushed at the last question and he laughed. Saying he was just asking and I shouldn't take it seriously, but I did. So I told him I liked his son, that made him blush. I think it was cause I said it so bluntly. We had I great meal, but sadly I had to go back to my safe cell.

It was still the best day I had in so long. I had pleasent dreams that night. And I usually always had nightmares. I told my doctor about the nice dreams and she smiled, saying I was finally better. Dib and the Membrane guy must be my lucky people, cause fisrt I get a friend, then I get good food, and then I get better? Freakin Amazing. 

Its been one week since I got my freedom.I never did go looking for Dib, if he wanted to see me he would find me. Till then I am going to live my uncrazy life the best I can without him. Hopefully he'll find me, and want to be my friend still.

From the Diary of,

Cindy Gamer,

_No longer crazy._


End file.
